yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nordic
Background The Nordics, known as Polar Stars in the Japanese Version, are Group of Support Cards for the 3 "Aesir" Monsters in Norse Mythology. The Nordic Ascendant are known as Polar Star Angel in the OCG and the Japanese anime, are an Sub-Archetype that is used by Harald. Except Vanadis, whose name is an alternative name of the Norse Goddess Freyja, the other two members of this Archetype are based on Norse Mythology figures associated with Odin. Mimir is the name of a Norse God renowned for his wisdom and knowledge, who is the guard of the Well of Wisdom and Insight, where one of the Roots of the Tree Yggdrasil concludes. Into his well, Odin casted his eye to gain knowledge of the future. Valkyries are a host of female figures who serve under Odin, and decide who will die in battle. They are also responsible for bringing the dead warriors to the afterlife, into the Halls of Valhalla (Where they become Einherjars), that is ruled by Odin himself. The Nordic Beasts are known as Polar Star Beast in the OCG and the Japanese Anime, are a Sub-Archetype that is used by Dragan. It is currently the largest "Nordic" Sub-Archetype. The Nordic Beasts are connected to the Norse Mythology God Thor. The two Tokens Summoned by "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" are Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr themselves; those beasts are the two goats that pull Thor's chariot. Gullfaxi is a sacred horse in Norse Mythology ; Thor gave it to his son Magni as a reward for helping him in a fight against the Giants. Garmr is a dog associated to Ragnarok, and it guards the Underworld. The Nordic Alfar are known as Polar Star Spirit in the OCG and Japanese Anime, are a Sub-Archetype that is used by Brave. They are related to Loki Norse Mythology. "Ljósálfr of the Nordic Alfar" is a combination of the words "light" and "álfr" (elf). These light elves are divine beings who dwell in the heavens in Álfheimr. "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" Japanese name, Dökkálfr, is the counterpart of Ljósálfr, because it's a combination of the words "dökkr" (dark) and "álfr" (elf). Unlike the light elves who live in the heavens, the dark elves are beings who dwell down in the Earth. Sub-Archetypes Nordic Beasts The Nordic Beasts are a fast, powerful Sub-Archetype focused on starting Duels strong and Summoning Thor, Lord of the Aesir. The Nordic Beasts has 1 Tuner Monster; "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" (A Level 4 Monster which can Special Summon itself from the Hand while the Opponent Controls a Face-up Synchro Monster). "Garmr of the Nordic Beasts" is a Level 4 Monster that can Return Level 4 or Lower Monster Cards from the Field to the Hand when it Battles. "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" is a Level 3 Monster that can Special Summon 2 Level 3 Nordic Beast Tokens when it is Destroyed by Battle. "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts" is a Level 3 Monster that can Special Summon itself when a Monster is Destroyed by Battle and Special Summon other Nordic Beast Monsters from the Deck when it is Changed from Defense Position to Attack Position. This effect is usually used to Special Summon "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts from the Deck. The 2 Nordic Beast Tokens and "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" can be used to Synchro Summon "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". A Deck dedicated to Summoning multiple Aesir Monsters include "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster" to Special Summon "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts", using its effect to begin a chain of Synchro Summons. Nordic Alfar The Nordic Alfars are a moderately-paced Sub-Archetype focused on Normal Summoning Monsters, recycling Monsters and Trap Cards in the Graveyard and Synchro Summoning "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". The Nordic Alfars have 2 Tuner Monsters, "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" (A Level 5 Monster that can recycle Nordic Monsters when Normal Summoned) and "Mara of the Nordic Alfar" (A Level 2 Monster posessing "Instant Synchro Summon" capabilities. "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar" is a Level 1 Monster which allows an additional Normal Summon when it is Normal Summoned. "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" is a Level 4 Monster which can Special Summons a Nordic Monster from the Hand with Level equal to or less than another Monster's. While a Player Controls a Level 5 or Higher Monster (Generally an Aesir Monster), Nordic Decks usually Normal Summon "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar", activating its effect to Normal Summon "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar", which can Special Summon "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" by selecting the Aesir Monster. "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar", "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" and "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" can be used to Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". "Mara of the Nordic Alfar" is a Flexible Tuner Monster, being able to send "Garmr of the Nordic Beasts", "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" and/or "Tyr of the Nordic Champions" from the Hand to Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". A Player can also send "Garmr of the Nordic Beasts", "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" or "Tyr of the Nordic Champions" and "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" or "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts" to Synchro Summon a Level 9 "Mist Wurm" or "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier". Nordic Ascendant The Nordic Ascendants are a Sub-Archetype focused on Synchro Summon Preparation and Synchro Summoning "Odin, Father of the Aesir". The Nordic Ascendants have 2 Tuner Monsters, "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant" (A Level 2 Monster that Remove from Play 2 Nordic Monsters in your Hand to Special Summon 2 Level 4 Einherjar Tokens) and "Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant" (A Level 4 Monster that can be used as a susbtitute for any Nordic Tuner Monster). "Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant" is a Level 2 Monster which can Special Summon itself from the Graveyard during the Standby Phase of a Turn by sending 1 Spell Card from the Hand to the Graveyard while a Player Controls a Face-up Nordic Monster and Controls no Spell and Trap Cards. Acknowledged for its versitility, "Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant" is usually included in Nordic Decks, unlike "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant"; Since its Effect can only be Activated while a Player Controls no Cards and their Opponent Controls a Monster. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Effect Veiler * Chaos Sorcerer * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts * Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts * Garmr of the Nordic Beasts/Dverg of the Nordic Alfar/Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar (If using Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar and/or Mara of the Nordic Alfar) * Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant Spell Cards * Forbidden Chalice * Forbidden Lance * Pot of Avarice Trap Cards * Nordic Relic Gungnir * Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir * Trap Stun Extra Deck * Odin, Father of the Aesir * Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Loki, Lord of the Aesir (If using Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar and/or Mara of the Nordic Alfar) * Mist Wurm/Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (If using Mara of the Nordic Alfar) Category:Archetypes